borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Beagle.Pup
Hey guys, Im looking for a nemsis pistol on xbox 360 it has to be 4X and pearlescent, thanks uys get back to me soon Butcher Hi Beagle.Pup. I am going on vacation for a week, but I will be happy to get you a copy of the Butcher when I get back. I have tons of other (legit) high quality weapons that I can give you as well. Just send a friend request to GT: UberOrb and I'll get back to you in a week. Bud Ok man sounds fantastic I will add you and I dunno much about this site and how to use it, so keep in touch over the week when yu can Beagle.Pup 22:34, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Re: I don't actually find anything good - my buddy technically was the one who picked up that Defiler. I have terrible luck, and I don't generally play online. So, sorry, but no - I don't play enough to want to play with people I don't know in real life. No offense. WhackyGordon 22:41, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Shit man thats fine, online is a bad place for modding and stuff to happen, plus it can be annoying Platform sorry, mate. i game on pc. (see ubx's on my user page) i know where you're coming from, though. i always bail on an online game with rando's when nobody is talking and / or working together. takes away from the enjoyment. check out Forum:Muster by System to find other xbox gamers you can connect with. 20:21, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Hey man, it's no biggie, I got to it and it was a good spot I won't lie. I just need some trust worthy people and I am always hunting for more and better types of weaponsBeagle.Pup 21:58, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Re: Vacation Hey Beagle.Pup. I am on vacation until saturday. I will be getting home late afternoon, but I'll have to unpack and all. I will still get you that Butcher and all the other stuff I have. I'm popping in on the BL Wiki in between fishin 'n' stuff but I'm still not on as much as I want to be. I'll be on a lot after I get back in a few more days. Oh yeah.. the Armory. There is a spot in the floor where you can fall through and then open all the chests. There is a room that you can't go in and all that. I'll show it to you when I'm back. Re: Nemesis I have a x4 nemesis if you want it. My gamertag is the same as my Bwiki name Zepfan6 19:35, August 4, 2010 (UTC) BL Invitation Sup man...ya we can do some crawfishin today. I heard that you are in need of a nemesis...I might be able to help you with that. Sure man, i dont have my mic tho, so that may be an issue Uh,myes im in need of a lot of good shit but whats ur bessies stats? 1598x3 damage...whats your GT? I already added u Im NuKe RamB0 Yes I am coming home today. I am actually at home right now, but I still have to unpack and all that great stuff. I will be on soon though. Blog posts Lol. You've got like the most blog posts on the site. HALT WHO GOES THERE